


I Hope I'm Never Stuck With You on a Deserted Island

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: The drabble challenge going around Tumblr included this prompt, “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.”  Windfighter passed this to me as a prompt for the SSSS crew.





	I Hope I'm Never Stuck With You on a Deserted Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/gifts).



He never spoke much, even when there was someone who spoke his language. He always seemed more than faintly disapproving of them all, and conspicuously kept more than an arm’s length from her in particular.  
  
“You know, Lalli,” Sigrun remarked to the scout, “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.” He responded with his usual uncomprehending glare, but his eyes were glowing with faint blue magic. Good, he was going to need more than that rat-sticker he kept on his hip, to deal with what they’d flushed out this time.  
  
“Good thing this island isn’t deserted.”


End file.
